


battle scar

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [129]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullet wound, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: Someone always gets hurt. Without question. No matter how easy things are supposed to be, there's always one person in the pack who ends up bleeding all over the ground, one person who needs assistance.





	battle scar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](https://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com) challenge on tumblr - prompt #318: pressure

Someone always gets hurt. Without question. No matter how easy things are supposed to be, there's always one person in the pack who ends up bleeding all over the ground, one person who needs assistance. 

Melissa sighs as she applies pressure to the gash, her fingers already red and blood dripping down pale skin. 

Because this time the person who got hurt is Stiles. Stiles who wasn't even meant to be close, who was supposed to be safe at home and under John's supervision. Melissa scoffs because she could have told Scott that Stiles staying away was never going to work. Her son sometimes overshoots with his endless optimism, thinks that Stiles actually _listens_  to anyone but himself.

And sometimes to John and more recently to Derek. 

But this was a fight that Derek was right in the middle of and nothing was going to stop Stiles from throwing himself into the fray no matter how prone to getting hurt he was. And how much he _didn't_  have the same kind of healing abilities that his werewolf friends did. 

"Stop _moving_ ," Melissa tells Stiles sternly. 

She knows he's trying to twist to see the rest of the clearing -- she has him lying down on the edge, just under the cover of the trees surrounding it -- because that's where the others are. She glances in the same direction and sees that the fight is apparently done. Scott and Derek are standing side by side, the hunter who caused all this kneeling in front of them and clutching his stomach. Melissa cringes but she doesn't see _blood_  there, which... is surprising. After Stiles's leg got nicked by a bullet, she expected that between Scott, Derek, and John -- who followed when Stiles decided to join the fight -- there would be retaliation of a more severe kind than just punches. 

"He's alive," Stiles says.

It doesn't take much to figure out that he's not talking about his father, his best friend, or his boyfriend. There's a hint of disappointment in the statement that tells Melissa that Stiles means the hunter. 

"Seems like it," she says in a flat tone. "I guess they're all over trying to cover up dead bodies. Or going to jail."

Stiles snorts and then cringes when Melissa pushes down on the wound more firmly. She starts wrapping gauze around his leg, satisfied now that she cleaned the gash enough. 

"You'll need stitches," she states. 

"Fell down and grazed my leg on a branch?" 

It's a question because Stiles is asking her if it will hold up as a reason for his injury. They've been down this road before with others in the pack, with injuries that didn't heal on those who weren't werewolves. She heard it all by now -- falls, accidents, skirmishes that went bad -- and knows the best out of all of them what she can and can't use on hospital records. 

"Yeah, that should do, considering where you were hit," she says as she ties the gauze neatly and smooths Stiles's ripped and blood-smeared jeans over it. 

"Do I really need stitches though?"

"It's too deep, you'll end up with a scar if you don't get it stitched up."

"Don't tell him that," John says, coming up to them -- one glance tells Melissa that the hunter is now tied up, still kneeling on the ground. "He'll refuse the stitches just so he can have a battle scar."

"Not like he was _in_  the fight."

"Stupid stray bullet," Stiles grumbles and starts getting up off the ground.

"Stay put," Melissa tells him. "Unless you want the wound to open up more and bleed all over the ground."

"Yeah no, I'm good," Stiles says and his shoulders slump.

"I'm gonna get this sorted," John tells both of them and then leans in to kiss Melissa's cheek. "We might not need excuses this time. I think I can get him on unlawful hunting."

Melissa sighs and scoffs, then nods. 

"Let me know. I'll get Scott to bring Stiles to the car," she says as John starts walking away. 

"I'm able to walk, thank you very much," Stiles protests. 

"Not with your leg like that, you're not," Melissa tells him. "Now, your choice. Best friend or boyfriend?"

"Well, one of them already has experience carrying me," Stiles says with a grin, though she sees that he's still not impressed with the idea that he won't be allowed to walk by himself. 

"Fine, Derek it is. _Do not move_ ," she says in a firm tone. 

Derek's already turned towards her and Stiles when he starts walking to him, but he has one eye on the hunter. Melissa doesn't need to be a mind reader to know that he'd happily do more damage to the man than what's already done, but she also sees the flash of worry in Derek's face that is clearly distracting him from his anger.

"He's okay," she says, knowing she doesn't need to specify who she's talking about. "He need to get to the hospital though and I strongly discouraged walking."

"I'd say it was more than _discouraged_  if he's still on the ground and not walking away," Derek says with a chuckle. "I'll get Scott--"

"He asked for you," she interrupts. "Go. We'll sort out this one," she adds, nodding to the hunter. 

John is already putting handcuffs on the man while Scott's standing over him with a face like thunder. Derek nods and heads off to Stiles. When Melissa glances that way again, her gaze doesn't linger because she sees Derek picking up Stiles and kissing his forehead in a way that feels intimate and like she shouldn't be watching. 

Instead, she turns to Scott and the lets her eyes scan across the clearing to make sure that no one else needs her medical skills. It seems like Stiles was the only casualty of this particular encounter and Melissa breathes out with relief. 

"Come on," John takes her hand. "Scott's got this. I texted Derek," he says as he starts walking to where they left their cars. "We'll get the guy locked up for illegal hunting with a side of causing Stiles the injury."

"So he _has_  been shot, after all," Melissa replies, smirking. 

"For once there's no need to mess with the truth," John tells her. "It's a nice change."

"Why were you....?" 

John sighs before she even finishes her question, like he knows exactly where she's going with it. 

"Turns out that the guy is remotely related to the Argents. Not to Chris," John says quickly when she squeezes his hand, "but we'll have to tell him when he gets back."

"Yeah no, we're calling him the moment we get home.," Melissa tells John, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine." John seems resigned. "But anyway, he was close with Kate, apparently, and Derek was his target."

"Ah. Yeah. There's no way Stiles was leaving that one alone." 

They get to the car and John leans against it and pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She feels the gentle kiss that he presses into her hair and she lets herself relax into the hug. All in all, today could have gone a lot worse than it did. 

She'll take the win. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
